Little Mac Vs Dragon Puncher: The Battle of The Bronx Superstars
by dragon19kyoshi
Summary: The Bronx is ready for one final showdown for the WVBA World Circuit between two Bronx superstars. Who will win it all? Find out in this Punch-Out! One-shot.


**Little Mac Vs. Dragon Puncher: The Battle of The Bronx Superstars**

It's a beautiful evening for a fight as the sun begins to set in the Bronx. Many people came to the arena for one thing, to see the Championship Fight in the WVBA World Circuit between Dragon Puncher and Little Mac. All of the excitement in this circuit leads up to tonight's main event between two Bronx fighters.

Then the referee came to the arena and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the main event of the WVBA World Circuit! Tonight is the night you've all been waiting for! It's time for the World Circuit's Championship Bout!"

As the referee heard this, the crowd erupted in cheers. Then he said, "That's right, ladies and gentlemen! These two fighters will now go head to head in a battle for the title and what a better way to finish this circuit with not one, but two Bronx fighters! Now, let's meet them!"

Then the referee pointed to the left corner and said, "In this corner to my left is the challenger. He is hailing from the Bronx and wearing red and green trunks. His Star Punch is the Dragon Fire Breath and now, he's here for one final showdown. Ladies and gentlemen, here he is! The Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

Then I came out of the corner with the crowd cheering as I punched my fists in the air. I took a bow and said, "Thank you, thank you so much!"

Then the referee pointed to the right side and said, "And now, in the corner to my right is the defending champion! Also hailing from the Bronx, he is the fighter you all know and love. Wearing green trunks tonight is everyone's favorite fighter from the Bronx. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you... _**LITTLE MAC!**_"

Just then, Little Mac came in to the ring and saw his cheering fans. Then he went to his corner and waited for the final test.

Then the referee came to the middle of the ring and said, "And now, the moment you've been waiting for is finally here! Three rounds of boxing for the WVBA World Circuit title. Five hundred forty seconds of pure punching and it all happens right here, right now! Ladies and gentlemen... **_LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!_**"

With the words shouted, the crowd roared in excitement as the fight is about to begin. Just then, the screen shows the first round of the fight as the referee said, "Let's start the match with Round 1! Are the fighters ready?"

"All set, ref!" I replied.

"Let's do it!" Little Mac agreed.

"OK then! Ready... _**FIGHT!**_" The referee announced as the bell rang, signaling the start of the first round.

I began the match with a few punches and jabs, while Little Mac did the same. We fought very hard in these first three minutes of the bout and just like that, the bell rang once again, signaling the end of the round.

The ref heard it and said, "That's the bell, guys! Head back to your corners for Round 2!"

We went back to our corners as we await the start of Round 2. I looked at my Charge Meter and said, "Alright, the Dragon Fire Breath Star Punch is ready to go. Now, let's use it in Round 2!"

Little Mac smiled and gave advice from Doc Louis about Dragon Puncher and just like that, the second round of the fight is now ready to begin.

The referee came back to the middle and said, "OK, guys! Are you ready for Round 2?"

"All set!" We replied.

"OK then, ring the bell!" The referee said as the bell rang once again for the second round.

I began the round with my Star Punch by saying, "Star Punch! Dragon Fire Breath!"

Then I used it and it hit Little Mac, which knocked him out for a few seconds. The referee counted as Little Mac slowly got up. By the time the ref said eight, he said, "Come on, come on! Fight!"

Then Little Mac used his Star Punch and then, I got knocked out. The referee came to me and started to count. When I recovered from the knockdown, the ref said, "Keep fighting! There's still thirty seconds left in the round."

After a few more punches, the second round came to an end as the bell sounded. The referee heard it and said, "That's the end of Round 2! Fighters, to your corners for the third and final round."

We took a break for two minutes and then, the final round of the WVBA World Circuit Championship Match is about to begin. The referee looked at the screen and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you've been waiting for! In just three minutes, one of these two fighters will go home a champion. So, are you ready for the third and final round?"

The crowd roared with excitement as they cheered.

The referee agreed with them and said, "Alright then, this is it! Final Round! Ready..."

We stood in our corners, waiting for the bell to sound as the crowd grew silent. The referee looked at us for a few seconds and then... it's go time!

"_**FIGHT!**_"

_DING!_

The bell sounded and the final round is now underway.

I began the final round with a jab while Little Mac used his Star Punch on me. I looked at the punch and said, "Block!"

And then, I blocked Little Mac's Star Punch, which got the crowd's attention as they cheered for me.

The referee looked at the timer and said, "One minute left!"

As the final minute of the fight heats up, we kept on going. Punches, jabs, blocks, you name it.

"Thirty seconds!" The referee announced.

Now, all that remains is the final Star Punch that will decide the winner. I charged up my meter and said, "Final Star Punch, charge up!"

Little Mac saw my meter and said, "Charge up, Final Star Punch!"

The crowd saw it all as the fight timer reached ten seconds. The referee looked at it and said, "Ten seconds left! 9, 8, 7, 6..."

We kept on going and then, the Final Star Punch is fully charged. The crowd grew silent as the timer reached the final five seconds. The referee saw it all and began counting down, "5, 4..."

We held our breath and said, "Final Star Punch... _**FULL CHARGE!**_"

"3..."

I said, "Dragon Fire Breath..."

"2..."

Little Mac held his breath and said, "Superstar Uppercut..."

"1..."

We took aim at each other and let out one final cry...

"_**PUNCH!**_"

And then...

_BOOM!_

It's a direct hit! The Final Star Punch made contact with each other and then, we fell down on the canvas at the same time. Just then, the final bell rang, signaling the end of the fight.

The referee saw it all and said, "Wow! What a way to end this fight with a Final Star Punch right on the final bell! Now that is what I call a fantastic ending to this championship fight!"

Just then we stood up and shook hands with each other for a great fight as Little Mac said, 'Great fight, Dragon!"

"Thanks, Little Mac. It was truly a fight to the finish." I replied as we hug each other.

Then the referee came back to us and said, "Ladies and gentlemen! After three rounds of boxing, we will now go to the judges to decide the champion of the WVBA World Circuit!"

Just then, the crowd grew silent as the referee began announcing the final results. The referee said, "Let's start with Piston Hondo. Piston, who do you think is the champion of this fight?"

Piston looked at us and said, "It was a great match between the both of you and I love the grand finale so, I vote for Dragon Puncher!"

"One point for Dragon Puncher!" The referee announced. Then he said, "King Hippo, how about you! What is your decision?"

King Hippo smiled to the referee and said, "I would say Little Mac because he can punch very well and with his Star Punches, he can knock out anyone who stands in their way so, I'm going with Little Mac!"

"Little Mac scores a point from King Hippo!" The referee announced as the crowd cheered. Then he said, "Alright then, so that means the winner of this match will now be decided by our final judge, Disco Kid. Disco, this is it! Who is the champion of the WVBA World Circuit, Dragon Puncher or Little Mac?"

Disco Kid looked at us and said, "Well, I must say that was some funky moves you both did tonight and I love how you both finish the match with the Final Star Punch. But, there can only be one champion in this fight and it took me some time to think and so, I have decided that the winner of the WVBA World Circuit is..."

We both held our breath and waited for the name as the crowd grew very silent. Disco Kid looked at us for the last time and then, he made his decision.

"The Fire Breath Punisher... _**DRAGON PUNCHER!**_"

As Disco heard my name, the crowd erupted in big cheers! The referee held up up my arm and said, "That means Dragon Puncher is now the new WVBA World Circuit Champion! Congratulations, Dragon!"

"Thank you, ref! I'm so glad that I've won this match thanks to the judges." I replied with a smile.

Then Little Mac hugged me and gave me the belt as he shook my hand. He said, "Great match, Dragon. You deserve this victory and this title."

"Anytime!" I replied as I took the belt from Little Mac. It was a battle The Bronx have never forget.


End file.
